


MCSM Song oneshots

by Fallingfeather_ntr



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Multi, Poor Life Choices, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingfeather_ntr/pseuds/Fallingfeather_ntr
Summary: Just some oneshots based off songs that I shuffled and ships people suggested. Requests are open! All types are there and I will try to mark if it's fluff or angst.Be prepared because these are short
Relationships: Anything - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. One more light

**Author's Note:**

> Song: One more light - Linkin park  
> SHIP: MJesse x Olivia x Aiden

Slowly we are building up again. After hating each other for so many years without releasing we actually loved each other we weren't sure how to start. Jesse tended to be buried in paperwork, Olivia had to make trips to Redstone and Aiden sometimes had to stay in Sky city for his actions.   
(Who cares if one more light goes out?)

Slowly things melted against each other and rebuilded itself. Slowly and steady Jesse managed to face his trauma, Olivia didn't shut away and Aiden learned to control himself. Yeah ofcourse they weren't the best bunch of people in the world.. But they had each other to depend on. That could be enough. Right? 

(Well I do...)


	2. The real you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song : The real you - Three days grace  
> Ship: MJesse x Lukas x Aiden

(I will never give up on you, I see the real you)  
Lukas really hated the portal network.  
Like really, really hated the portal network. Aiden had broken his heart and had thrown it into pieces leaving it open to heal and discover Jesse. Because even with Aiden and his wrong ideas he couldn't take it if something were to happen to him. Even after all he Aiden still had Lukas his heart captured..

Jesse angrily fought Aiden not wanting to take mercy. Aiden had thrown of his boyfriend and Jesse was about to do the same to Aiden in return. He took a deep breath but something so small and important in the back of his brain thought.. "Is this what Lukas would have wanted?"  
Lukas had always believed Aiden has a soft side and that he could change.

(even if you don't I do.)  
And who was Jesse to doubt Lukas?


	3. Boulevard of Broken dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Boulevard of broken dreams  
> Ship: Lukas x Olivia

(My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating)  
Olivia had left another dream behind. Ofcourse Redstonia was amazing it was created by the amazing engineer Ellegaard! But somewhere deep down she knew it wasn't her place. Her heart belonged to Beacon town with her friends and Lukas. Oh Lukas... She could go on and on like she did when they lived in the tree house. Jesse teasing her was honestly one of her favorite memories.

(Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me)  
Olivia had been walking for quite some time. Using the nether minecarts were awesome (depending who you asked ofcourse) but that ment not having time to think. About how to start over..  
Her head turned when she heard the familiar grass sound of a creeper. Being weapon less she didn't have anything to protect herself with and Redstone wasn't going to get her out of this.

(Till then I walk alone)  
The creeper combusted somewhere and she was now alone and wounded on the ground. Until someone found her she really had walked alone.


	4. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Earth - Sleeping at last  
> Ship: FJesse x Romeo

(Fault lines tremble underneath my glass house)  
I had watched Jesse for a long time. From her arrival with Olivia, meeting Reuben and the take down of the whiter storm. She had gained my interest and nicely said not only in her battle skills. I had watched her fall apart like the soil on the ground and it reminded me of myself. 

(But I put it out of my mind  
Long enough to call it courage)  
She had put it deep down in her mind, suffocating her trauma and didn't let it come up for long periods of time. Her adreline and sheer courage powered her body on. 

(To live without a lifeline)  
Now I'm looking at her infront of me and the only thing my mind reaches out to is "She's even more beautiful than I thought."  
I guess we attract each other. She helped me rebuild myself and gave me a second chance and I helped her face her problems.  
Maybe I'm her hanging thread and she's mine..


	5. What we live for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song : What we live for  
> Ship : FJesse x Stella

-  
(You can take me anywhere the wind blows  
Right into the great unknown)   
Jesse and Stella where laying in bed, cuddled up with there limbs around each other hastily but both couldn't fall asleep even if they tried. Champion city was no more and Radar was ready to take over the job. "Why don't we leave for a while? Explore like Petra is doing." Jesse had suggested and while Stella threw her face into Jesse's neck the idea began to ponder.   
" You can take me anywhere the wind goes." Stella had answered. A few days later goodbyes where said and they took off. 

(We can throw our hands up out the window  
This is what we live for)  
They finally found what they wanted most. Love and Adventure and maybe when the time was right they would return to Beacon town.


End file.
